masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaaden
Description Nonviable A moistureless, sweltering landscape covered by a large number of cover-subsistence sinkholes, Elaaden still supports life to a limited degree. The fledgling krogan colony of New Tuchanka is here, along with what appear to be abandoned mining facilities, scattered outposts and camps. Temperature range is 52C to 99C. Exposure to direct sunlight is not recommended. Viable The activated Remnant vault has increased the presence of cloud-forming particulates in Elaaden's sky. Though the moon is still brutally hot, moisture levels have noticeably risen, increasing ambient humidity and the likelihood of rain. The Nexus scientists advise that the inhabitants of Elaaden, once starved for water, should prepare for flash floods. If Pathfinder Ryder gave the Remnant drive core to Nakmor Morda: A sweltering landscape with rising humidity, Elaaden is home to the outpost New Tuchanka, which is a cooperative venture between the Initiative and the krogan colony. (Founded by Nakmor Morda, Pathfinder Ryder; Mayor Kariste Archana elected.) Codex Entry Elaaden is the scorching desert moon of a gas giant. Identified on the Initiative charts as Habitat 2. Elaaden was considered a "golden world," despite its harsh conditions, because of the moon's vast mineral wealth. Tidal gravitational effects cause plumes of sodium silicate to erupt from Elaaden's core, depositing unusually pure silicon sand across the surface -- invaluable for manufacturing high-performance computer hardware. Orbital surveys show that contrary to projections, Elaaden is almost devoid of water vapor, making long-term settlement or mining efforts unlikely. Those who live on Elaaden face a constant struggle for survival. Able to thrive in environments that would kill most organic species in days, the krogan who departed the Nexus have established a colony on Elaaden and defend their sovereignty fiercely. The Nexus advises travelers to avoid Elaaden if possible. Points of Interest Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Elaaden: A New World The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Dissension in the Ranks *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Ryder Family Secrets *Truth and Trespass *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Forgotten History *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Out of Gas *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *Taming a Desert *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Search for Ljeta *The Rebel *Water Supply The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Task: A Flower for Kesh *Task: An Exile Raid *Task: Augmentation Crafting *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Cache Flow *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cultivation *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science *Task: Infection *Task: Little Mouse *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Volatile Anomaly Architect Husk: Elaaden This anomaly is available after completing Architect on Elaaden. DATA: Classification: Enemy (decommissioned) Origin: Andromeda (Elaaden) ANALYSIS: This Remnant Architect's programming directives have been interrupted. It is in an orbital standby mode and remains tethered to its home planet Elaaden. From this unique vantage point, it's clear that the extreme heat of the planet had begun to degrade (i.e. fry) vital systems. Many systems seem to be incorrectly pinging "all clear". Awards +50 when scanned. Mineral Deposits * Silicon * Element Zero * Iron * Graphite de:Elaaden Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Elaaden